Kitsune Tales
by Cilanlovergirl20
Summary: Join Miles, his brother Ash, and his friend Serena in these one maybe two shot adventure stories, as they battle evil, help out those in need, and still be home in time for dinner... this is Kitsune Tales! rated T for alcohol abuse and crude humor. Set in an alternate universe!
1. Meet the Cast!

Kitsune Tales: Introduction

**Ash Ketchum:** _A young man aiming to be a Pokemon Master. He is the older brother of Miles Ketchum, formaly known as Cilan Parlet. His childhood friend Serena is anow his girlfriend. Taking a break from his travals, he bought a house that can house twenty people and invited his girlfrend to say with him for the time being. Its also his base of operations._

**Miles Ketchum (Cilan Parlet): **_An adopted two-tailed young fox that usually serves the purpose of being the house pet. Before those events took place however, he was called Cilan and lived in Striaton City with his older brothers cress and Chili. One day he had come for a visit to check up on Ash and brought his soccor ball. After learn from Iris that he went to go get his driver's licence, Cilan played with the ball... until it went down into the lab. Once there, he began to serach for it and came across a potion. Thirsty, he drank it thinking it was some kind of fruit juice. That, however, was a big mistake, for soon the boy began to transform into a fox having two tails, instead of one. Shocked by this, he ran away from the Roost and back to his home city, hoping his brothers would help... sadly they didn't and rejected and disowned him. Hurt, he ran into the park and hid under a bench, and started to cry softly. Ash had soon found him asking what was wrong, but Cilan was afraid that Ash may kill him for what he did and braced for his his end. To his surprise, the older boy started to pet him and told him he wasn't gonna hurt him. Cilan was just scared and didn't budge. Ash gently picked him up and took him back to the Roost. Once there, the fox told him what happened and that he was sorry, but his friend told him not to worry. The young fox admitted to being brotherless, until Ash told him that he wasn't. He looked on confused until his friend showed him the adoption papers, signaling that he was now apart of Ash's family. He was very happy indeed. Two weeks after the transformation and disowning, Cilan turned on the news to find that the Striaton Gym had burned down and that Chili and Cress died in the fire and that he was missing. The fox was sad for a second but soon figured that they got just what they deserved. A few days later the news crew had pronouced him dead after not finding him or any traces of where he may be. Cilan wanted to keep it that way so he changed his name to Miles Ketchum and continues to live on in secret and only a few know that hes still alive._

**Serena: **_Ash's childhood friend now turned girlfriend and one of the few who knows that Miles (Cilan) is still alive._

**Delia Ketchum:**_ Shes the mother of Ash (duh!) and Miles. After hearing that his formor brothers had abandoned him, Deila felt sorry knowing that he had no one... until Ash suggested that she adopt him. She thought that was a great idea got to work on it. When she arrived at the Roost, she saw her new son lying on a bean bag chair depressed. Being the mother she is, picked him up and hugged him close. He wondered what she was doing even calling her Mrs. Ketchum, but she told him to call her Mom. Cilan then hugged her back, glad that he has both a Mom and a very carring brother. Delia of course just wants him to be happy and shes currently staying at the Roost, while Mimey takes care of things back in Pallet Town._

**Cress and Chili:**_ Miles' formor brothers who have become his greatest enemy. Blaming him for why they ended up in H-E- double hockysick, they seek revenge and are plotting it._

**Iris: **_The Unova Champion who heard that Cilan was dead and payed a visit to Ash, who told her that he was fine. She thinks her friend is still greaving, but he takes her to his room where hes alive and well, reading a book on kitsune arts. Highly mad that he faked his death, Iris threatened to tell the news crews , was stopped by Ash, saying that she can't tell. The fox, on the other hand knew what to do and had his brother restrain her, which he did. Soon Miles fired a rainbow colored orb at her and she was soon turned into an Axew! Ash was in shocked while Miles just stood there, amused by what he did. Iris soon looked in the mirror and freaked out, demandeding to be changed back, but it didn't happen, so now she's become his enemy as well..._


	2. Episode one!

**Episode one: Attack of The Alien Veggies!**

_Our episode begins in the deep part of of the universe, where a space ship is seen flying toward the Earth... inside were many anthromorphic vegetables, but they aren't alone for more of the space ships w/ alien veggies inside are following the main one and all have their sights set on conquering Earth..._

Minion: Sir, we are approching the blue planet! What are your commands?

Boss: Send out... the seed...

Minion: At once, Sir! *types in the cordenates and lunches a strange pod like device, which lands in farm that grows produce, on the outskirts of Kitsu City* The seed has been planted...

Boss: Good... now all we do is wait...

*back on earth, the pod opens and sprays all the produce with a mind controling mist...*

*later that same day, we join the Ketchum family at the supermarket shopping for food...*

Delia: Such a nice day to be out and about.

Ash: Yeah, we don't spend a lot of time together since I'm always on my journey.

Deila: But now we can spend a lot of time together.

Ash: And I plan to do so :)

Serena: *looks at the list* We got a lot to get...

Miles: *riding in the shopping kart; growls softly*

Serena: *pets him* Someone sure is content riding in the basket.

Ash: *gives him a sucker* Thats my little brother... :)

Miles: *noms* ^^ Thank you~

Ash: Anytime.

Serena: You know I do find it strange...

Ash: Find what strange?

Serena: That you two used to be best friends, but now your brothers.

Ash: I couldn't leave him after his former brothers abandoned him. We promised to be friends forever and held up to that... plus... I think those two-who-must-not-be-named didn't care or love him...

Serena: Poor thing...

Ash: I Know.

Miles: *reaches in his mom's carebag and pulls out his Pansage themed juice cup*

Delia: *smiles* Lets see... cerial... *picks up a couple of boxes Pokemon Nuggets* Oh, it even comes with a prize! Maybe another Pokemon figure?

Miles: I hope so! If I get doubles of the ones I already have, Ashie can have them.

Serena: *at Deila* Does he pick out the marsmellows and eat them?

Deila: Always... ^^;

Ash: *spots some Japanese snacks* Score! *piles some in the kart*

Deila: *moves on to the produce*

Ash: *makes a face* Blech, I hate veggies...

Miles: Me too...

Serena: So you're gonna eat junk food all your life?

Miles: Nuuuuu, I'll eat meat too.

Serena: But vegetables are good for you!

Miles: *blows a razz*

Deila: C'mon Miles, its not so bad...

Miles: They taste icky.

Ash: I'm with ya... no veggies for me...

Deila: Then I guess no dinner for you two then, cause I'm buying veggies for dinner tonight.

Ash: Its cool, we got a back up plan.

Serena: Oh? And what is that?

Ash: Me and Miles can go out to eat somewhere. I got enough money to cover both of us.

Deila: Suit yourself, but you dunno what you're both missing.

Miles: I think we know...

*later at home...*

Deila: *cooking the veggies over the stove* Oh, how is Miles suppose to grow up big and strong now?

Serena: I dunno, but at least theres more for us.

Ash: I can't believe you are are gonna eat that!

Serena: Look, just cause you two don't like veggies doesn't mean those close to you don't have to eat them.

Deila: Shes right. If you wanted to eat them quick and get over with, just eat them like so... *about to eat a piece of carrot*

Ash: Mom, don't!

*meanwhile in space...*

Minion: The veggies are ready...

Boss: Excellent... begin mind control... now... and prepare for landing.

Minion: *does so*

*soon everyone that ate a piece of the infested vegetables, fell under the control of the veggie aliens...*

*back at the Roost...*

Deila: *is lying on the floor* ...

Miles: *nudges her* Mom...?

Ash: *trying to wake Serena* Something is wrong...

Miles: *still nudging Deila* C'mon... please get up...

Deila: *doesn't respond*

Miles: Why did you eat it Mom... why?

Ash: C'mon Miles, we need to go investigate. To the farm! *gets in his car and drives off*

*at the farm...*

Miles: *covers his nose* It reeks of produce here...

Ash: I know... but we gotta find out what happened to it to cause Mom and Serena to be in a trance like state.

Miles: *nods quietly*

*so they searched around and found the pod device that infested the veggies...*

Ash: What is this thing?

Miles: I dunno...

Ash: *plucks it from the ground and examines it*

Miles: *notices a space ship land nearby* AHH!

Ash: What is it?!

Miles: THERES A SPACE SHIP OVER HERE! *points to it*

Ash: I wonder if they are responsable for this thing...

*the space ship opens and out marches the evil veggie aliens from before... causing Miles to scream*

Minion: *is surprised* Whats this?! A human man and two tailed fox that didn't fall under our mind control?!

Ash: *mentally* _Mind control?! So thats what happened to Mom and Serena..._ *aloud* Hey, who are you and what do you want?!

Boss: Thats none of your concern... but I will tell you that your blue planet is ours...

Ash: You'll have to go through us first!

Miles: Y-yeah! What he said!

Boss: How cute... this should be easy... MEN ATTACK!

*the minions charge at them...*

*cue _Dance Through the Danger_*

Miles: *hurls several fireballs at them, burning them to a crisp* Yus!

Ash: *chops some in half* Take that!

*the veggies soon regenerate*

Ash: WTF?!

Miles: We're surrounded!

Ash: *remembers what Deila said about eating the veggies* I got an idea... but I'm gonna regret it...

Miles: What is it?

Ash: *eats a carrot and makes a face*

Miles: No... No way! I'm not eating veggies! I'm putting my paw down on this one!

Ash: At least do it for Mom... *eats another veggie*

Miles: Mom... *looks sad then has a mean look and starts nomming on veggies*

*after a bit only the boss was left...*

Miles: *sits against a tree* I'm getting full... *hic!*

Ash: *looks to the boss and smiles sinsterly* I think I have room for one more...

Boss: What? You're full already? But that was just the appitizer... here comes the main course!

*soon the whole fleet arrives*

Miles: Oh no...

Ash: *backs away*

Boss: Whats wrong? You're giving up? Its fine, at least we can take you both back as prisoners...

Ash: *heads for his car*

Miles: *tries to fly away but is captured when a lasso wraps tightly around him* Ashie!

Ash: *notices* MILES!

Boss: *inspects his belly; mentally* _Hmm... he could use a bit more fattening up and he'll be the perfect dinner! _*aloud* Take him to the ship! *whispers to one of the minions* And feed him more vegetables...

Ash: You gimmie back my brother now!

Boss: Sorry but no can do, have a nice day. *goes into his ship*

Ash: *growls and drives off* Don't worry, Miles... I'll save you... I promise...

*back on the ship...*

Miles: *is being attacked by the ailen veggies*

Boss: *smirks*

Miles: *eats them feeling even fuller than before* ...

Boss: Oh? whats wrong?

Miles: My belly hurts really bad... I feel like I'm gonna burst... *collapses*

*his belly makes all sorts of upset noises, which pleases the boss, seeing that the fox won't fight on an upset stomach...*

Miles: *lets out a sickly belch*

*soon hes tied up and gagged with an apple, put on a platter with a bed of lettuce, and placed on the dinner table...*

Boss: Dinner will be sereverd shortly! In the meantime, go prepare!

*the other minions (who were on the ship and not attacking the city) go do so*

Miles: *looks horrified*

*meanwhile in the city, Ash has rallied up several other teenagers/adults that weren't effected...*

Ash: Ok guys, you know the plan!

Roy: We got these veggie maggots! You just go find the ship where your brother is being held!

Marcy: Yeah! *notices the aliens* Here they come! Battle stations!

*soon the attack is underway human teens/adults vs. veggie invaders... in the meantime, Ash is searching the ships and eating any invaders that attack him or don't give him the info he wants*

Ash: *is feeling full* Ugh... this had better be the last one... *blasts open the door* Miles! Are you here?!

Miles: *hears Ash calling him but can only make muffled whimpers*

Boss: Sounds like your brother is here... *sounds the alarm*

Ash: Oh great... they know I'm here...

*soon hes surrouned by veggie minions*

Ash: Are you gonna tell me where my brother is or do we have to do this the hard way?

Minion: We're not telling you anything! ATTACK!

Ash: The hard way it is then! *charges*

*after a short fight, Ash wa the only one standing*

Ash: That'll teach you... *urp!* not to mess with me...

*soon he stumbles upon the boss' quarters and finds Miles on the dinner table*

Ash: Miles! *runs over and ungags and unties him* Are you ok?

Miles: *shakes his head*

Ash: *worried* Whats wrong?

Miles: Hurts...

Ash: What does? *looks down and notices his paw in his swollen belly* Oh you poor thing... *feels around and noices its hard* They must've fed you more... you weren't this bloated when they took you... *gently picks him up*

Miles: Its... a trap...

Ash: What do you mean?

*an alarm then goes off and the brothers soon find themselves in a cage*

Ash: Whats going on?!

Boss: *walks in* I knew you would take the bait... now I have both of you...

Ash: You let us out now!

Boss: *smirks as he pushes a button and the cage is dropped into a dungeon* Have fun down there! *closes and locks the door*

Ash: UGH! Now how are we gonna get outta here?

Miles: ...

Ash: *expresson softens and gives Miles a belly rub*

Miles: *pushes his hands off*

Ash: I wish I had some medcine for you- wait! *pulls out a potion bottle* I forget I had some of this! Its a healing potion I invented and I kept some on me just in case.

Miles: ...Why didn't you use it on Mom and Serena...?

Ash: I don't think it would've worked... and plus we needed to attack the source.

Miles: ...Oh...

Ash: *holds it over his mouth* One drop will cure your bellyache.

Miles: *opens his mouth*

Ash: *lets a drop of the potion go in* Now to wait for it to do its job.

*after a few minutes Miles was feeling much better and his belly had shrunk back to narmal*

Miles: *streaches out*

Ash: Feeling better?

Miles: Much better, thanks to you.

Ash: I'm happy to get you better. Now how to escape...

Miles: I got it! *creates a huge fireball and chucks it at the door, blasting a huge hole in the cage and door way*

Ash: Nice! Lets go!

*so they escape and head back to the Boss to deliver a beatdown... and its safe to say he was both shocked and scared...*

Boss: How? When did you? Oh... *in an Australian accent* I'm right screwed aren't I?

Ash: Right in the down under...

*soon the sounds of a beatdown are heard followed by crunching and muching...*

Ash: We won...

Miles: Is the invastion over?

Ash: Just gotta do one more thing... *turns of the mind control and plants a bomb in all the ships before running far off and setting them off*

Miles: _Now_ its over...

Roy: Hey Ash, thanks for the fun, we'll be seeing you!

Ash: Alright and thanks again!

*his friends then leave*

Miles: Lets go home!

Ash: Right!

*back at the Roost...*

Deila: *sits up* Oh my... what happened?

Serena: I dunno... all I remember is eating a salad... then nothing...

Ash: Its a looooong story...

Serena: We got time

Miles: *nuzzles Deila*

Ash: *tells them what happened*

_*so after an incounter witn veggie invaders the family continues to live in harmony, but wawaits them next? Well, one thing is for certain... this is... to be continued...*_


	3. Episode Two!

Episode two: High School Time!

_Today we find Ash, Serena, and Miles having breakfest; when Deila walks in with an annoucement..._

Delia: I have wonderful news for you three!

Ash: What is it?

Delia: I've enrolled you in high school and you start today!

Ash: ...

Serena: Whats wrong?

Ash: ...

Miles: Ashie?

Ash: *hides under the table* I'm not going to that hell-hole!

Serena: Why not?

Ash: Lets just say my Kindergarden years in school were the worse...

Serena: *won't push it any further* Alright, I'll take your word for it, but times have changed since then so lets check out this school.

Deila: Shes right, plus your brother is going as well.

Miles: *finishes his kibble* I hope to make new friends there. ^^

Serena: I'm sure you will

Ash: *comes from under the table* Fine, I'll go, but if its anything like what I went through a long time ago, I'm dropping out.

Deila: *hands them their lunch boxes* Fair enough. Have a good first day! *waves bye to them*

*after a bit of walking they arrived at Kitsu High School, right on the outskrits of the city...*

Ash: This school is huge...

Serena: I know right?

Miles: Lets go before the bell catches us! *goes ahead*

Ash: Wait up!

Serena: Don't leave me!

*they get to class on time... and find that its pretty rowdy since the teacher wasn't in yet...*

Serena: Are we in the right classroom?

Ash: *looks at the schedule* ROM. 711. Yes this is the right one...

Serena: I'm not going in there...

Miles: Ditto...

Ash: Lets just wait until the teach gets here.

?: Excuse me, but are you three the new students here?

Ash: Yeah we are.

?: Ah, well nice to meet you. I'm Professor Mynx. Come in so you can introduce yourselves.

Serena: Ok...

Miles: *looks at her eyes and notices that the pupils look slit in a feline kind of way; mentally* _Is our Sensei some kind of cat-person...?_ *goes in*

Mynx: *mentally* _Great... just what I needed... a dog for a student... I need to get rid of him but how... I need time to think... _*aloud* Ok, class settle down! We have some new students!

*the class gets quiet*

Mynx: *to Ash* You have their attention.

Ash: Thanks. *turns to the class* Hello, I'm Ash Ketchum.

Miles: I'm Miles Ketchum, Ash's brother... I hope to make a lot of friends here.

Serena: I'm Serena, nice to meet you all.

Mynx: You may sit where ever you please.

Ash: *sits in the front seat*

Miles: *sits in the seat next to him*

Serena: *sits in the seat on the other end of Ash*

Mynx: Alright class, today we're gonna be doing basic Japanese, so be sure to take plenty of notes! *writing notes on the draw dry erase board*

Ash: *mentally* _Japanese? Thats so easy! I'm gonna ace this!_ *taking notes*

Miles: *taking notes when he feels someone tugging on his tails* Hm? *turns to see a nerd bothering them*

Nerd: Interesting... I wonder if they're real...

Miles: Please stop tugging on my tails...

Nerd: *doesn't listen and continues tugging*

Miles: Please. Stop.

Nerd: *still bothering them*

Miles: *tails brisle out and smack the nerd outta his seat*

Nerd: *has two tail slaps on his face* They are real...

Miles: I kept warning him to stop messing with my tails, but he wouldn't listen...

Mynx: Chris, leave the new student alone!

Chris: Yes, professor... *gets back in his seat*

Girl #1: *to her friends* That Ash boy sure is cute...

Girl #2: I know right? I wonder if hes single...

Girl #3: Maybe one of us should get his number...

Serena: *overhears them and is fuming*

Ash: *to busy with his studies to notice*

*after a couple of hours the bell finally rang for lunch...*

Miles: *still fuming* ...

Ash: *notices* Still mad about that nerd?

Miles: Yeah! I'm not a friggin' furry! Don't touch me! He got what he deserved though...

Ash: *rubs his back*

Serena: Hey guys come look at this!

Ash: Whats up?

Serena: *shows them a flyer for the upcoming Fall Festival*

Ash: Huh... so they're looking for a king and queen...

Miles: *gets overly excited that his tails wag* You two should totally sign up!

Ash: Thats not a bad idea... alright! *signs him and Serena up* Now how to get votes...

Miles: Bribery always works.

Serena: Hmm... we could try to bribe them with candy.

Ash: We can go to the store after school then.

Serena: Speaking of this subject, how come you won't run, Miles?

Miles: I don't wanna go up against my brother... besides... *suddenly looks scared* if I won... and he didn't... he'd either beat me up or pull out the SlanderAsh from his closet... *shutters*

Serena: O...K...

Ash: Well, I do know one way we can get votes today.

Serena: How?

Ash: *has a perverted look* Have you ever heard of fanservice?

Miles: *gives Ash a WTF look*

Ash: Have you Serena?

Serena: Isn't that when you appeal to your audiance with something that they like?

Ash: Eeyup...

Serena: Well where are we gonna get a fanservice outfit from at the school?

Miles: Allow me. I have a few tricks/spells I wanna try...

Serena: Like what?

Miles: This! *fires a harmless fireball at her*

Ash: *watches with antisipation*

*when the fireball dies down, Serena is now in a maid outfit with a pair of cat ears and a cat tail and a cute bell around her neck*

Miles: May I present, Neko Maid Serena!

Ash: *nosebleeds a little*

Miles: *notices* You can thank me later.

Serena: Whoa... this is sure to bring in the votes, nya~

Ash: To the cafeteria!

*cue _Helping Twilight Win the Crown_*

*in the cafeteria...*

Ash: OK Serena, do your stuff...

Serena: *walks over to the boys* Hello there, big boys nya~

*the guys look to see Serena... and promptly nosebleed*

Serena: Can you hunks help a little girl like me, nya~?

Guy: What is it...?

Serena: I want you to vote for me to be queen of the Fall Festival, Nya~

Guy #2: Right away!

*soon all the guys in the cafe fill the ballet box with their votes*

Miles: *just watching quietly; mentally* _Maybe we won't need the candy after all..._

Ash: *having an epic nosebleed moment*

*eventually the popular girl and her posse showed up...*

Zoey: Well, well, well, what do we have here?

Serena: Whos that?

Ash: *looks annoyed* Must be the "popular" girl...

Zoey: Thats right and you three must be the newbies here... A girl that dresses like a skank, a fox boy spreading his fleas everywhere, and a hunking goold looking man...

Miles: *growls in a threating manner*

Ash: They aren't worth it.

Miles: just one attack...

Ash: Do you wanna get sent to the principal's office?

Miles: No...

Ash: Ok then, don't worry about them, we'll 'em in the contest.

Zoey: Don't bet on it... *walks away with her groupie*

*later the results were annouced...*

Principal Marcus: Alright everyone settle down! We're about to annouce the resutls!

*the cafeteria got quiet*

Principal Marcus: Ok representing Kitsu High in our Fall Festival for King and Queen are... *opens the envoelpe*

*the students are all deathy silant...*

Principal Marcus: Ash and Serena! Congrads!

Ash: YES!

Serena: We did it!

*the other students cheered madly for them both, while Zoey was seething with anger that she lost to two newbies and left...*

Miles: Woo-hoo! Thats my brother and friend! *cheering*

Random Nerd: *notices* Did that fox just talk?

Miles: *has a WTF look* Seriously? A talking fox is the weird thing here?

Ash: Oh don't worry about him, Miles. Lets go celebrate!

Serena: But where?

Ash: I know of a cake shop around here we can go to.

Serena: Ok, lets go!

*at the cake shop...*

Ash: MimI-Chan! Are you here?

Mimi: *comes out* Hey Ash, what brings you here today?

Ash: You're looking at the King of the Fall Festival. My girlfriend Serena is Queen, and we came here to celebrate.

Mimi: I see! What would you like?

Ash: The usual please.

Mimi: Got it!

Miles: Strawberry cheesecake plz?

Mimi: Sure. *notices him* AWWWW! What a cute dog! *scratches him behind his ears*

Miles: *kicks his foot slightly*

Serena: And I'll have the Oreo cake please.

Mimi: Ok! Your cakes will be with you in a moment. *goes to get them*

Miles: Thanks for treating us to cake... I love it...

Ash: *pets him* Is there anything food wise you don't love?

Serena: Yeah Ash, thanks for treating us.

Ash: Anytime. *sees Mimi come back with his chocolate moouse cake* Ah here we are!

Miles: *notices it and shutters*

Ash: Whats wrong?

Miles: Don't you know what chocolate does to dogs?

Ash: Oh... right...

Serena: So... you're afaid of chocolate... cause it can kill you?

Miles: Yes...

Serena: Then don't look at my Oreo cake when she brings it out.

Miles: Ok...

*Mimi soon comes back out with the other two cakes*

Miles: *gets his happy mood back* Whoa this looks good!

Mimi: I hope you like it. :)

Serena: *takes a bite of hers* Mmmm... so sweet!

*just then a Purrloin hopped up on the counter and winked at Miles...*

Miles: *notices* AHHH! PURRLOIN! *hides*

Serena: ?

Ash: See, when he was still human and not half and half, he had a fear of Purrloin... and that fear has yet to leave...

Miles: I only came out the closet once about it... Ashie knows...

Ash: *nods* Well, eat up, I'm paying for it so you guys can have as much as you want.

Miles: Yay!

Serena: Awesome! Thanks!

Ash: Anytime!

_After having a good first day at school and winning the contest for the Fall Festival King and Queen, our little trio filled up on cakes and talked about what they'll be doing in the future... but until then... this is... to be continued..._


	4. Episode Three!

Episode Three: Miles' Sick Day and Bizzare Dream!

_Its a beautiful day outside today and suppose to be for the rest of the week, seeing that the Fall Festival is only a few days away, Ash and Serena prepare for school and talk about their plans..._

Serena: Oh... I wonder what dress I should wear... theres so many to choose from...

Ash: I'm having a hard time deciding on what tux to wear...

Serena: *pauses* You know its kinda quiet around here... why isn't Miles up yet?

Ash: I dunno... usually hes the first one in here... *looks at his food bowl which is full* Hmm... hey Miles! Your kibble is getting hard and stale!

*theres no response...*

Ash: Miles?!

*still nothing...*

Ash: *worried* Cilan?!

Miles: *comes in with a pair of boxers on his head*

Ash: Uh... why do you have boxers on your head?

Miles: ...

Serena: Hello? Is anyone home?

Miles: *sways a bit then collapses*

Ash: Miles! *picks him up and puts him back in his bed*

Serena: Whats wrong?

Ash: *feels his forehead* Whoa... hes burning up... *goes to get a thermomiter*

*After a few minutes he came back and put it in his mouth, waiting for the results...*

Ash: I don't understand... he was perfectly fine last night...

Serena: Maybe its only a 24 hour thing.

Ash: Hope you're right...

*the thermomiter beeps*

Ash: *takes it out and looks* 103.97...

Serena: That doesn't sound so good...

Miles: *shivering*

Ash: *covers him with another blanket*

Serena: *goes to look for a ice pack*

Delia: *comes in from early morning shopping* Whats going on?

Serena: Miles is sick, but we dunno with what.

Delia: *is worried and goes in his room* My precious puppy...

Ash: Hey Mom...

Delia: You and Serena get ready for school, I'll look after your brother.

Ash: Ya sure?

Delia: Don't worry about it. I'll take care of him.

Ash: *gets his school bag and lunch* Alright then.

Delia: *gets a chair and sits by his bed*

Serena: *peeks in* See you later.

Delia: Bye, try to have a nice day.

Ash: We will. Bye. *leaves with Serena*

Delia: *gently strokes Miles' ears* Wonder what hes dreaming about...

*in Miles' dream...*

*he wakes up to find what he appears to be in, a big black box...*

Miles: Where am I? *looks around and spots a little girl* Maybe she knows where we are... *goes over to her* Um hi, can you tell me what this place is?

Girl: ...

Miles: Miss? Hello?

Girl: ...

Miles: *taps her gently*

Girl: *turns around and too creepy to discribe*

Miles: *backs away in fear*

Girl: Play with me...

Miles: Uh.. n-no thanks...

Girl: *gets closer to him*

Miles: S-stay away! I mean it!

Girl: *keeps getting closer*

Miles: Theres only one thing to do and hope I can fly! *twists his two tails into a propeller format and fies away*

Girl: *just stands there*

*soon Miles lands by a lake to rest...*

Miles: That was just too creepy... and I still dunno where I am... *sigh* this can't get any worse, can it?

*soon the lake starts to bubble and out flies a shiny Rayquaza!*

Miles: Whoa... wish I could catch that...

Rayquaza: *gets really close to Miles revealing the face is that of Iris?!*

Miles: WTF?!

Irisquaza: **I AM THE QUIZZATERRA, GIVE A DOG A BONE!** *fires Hyper Beam at him*

Miles: *dodges every attempt the bolts off but runs into the girl again* Oh no... not again...

Girl: Come play with me... play... play... play...

Miles: *bolts off in another direction*

*soon he encounters a Pokemon Day-Care and watches the cute babies play*

Miles: Awwww... :) how cute...~

*however the cuteness doesn't last long and the baby Pokemon start to brutally murder each other... much to the horror of Miles...*

Miles: Please stop! You're killing each other!

Pichu: *turns and notices him*

Azurill: Should we?

Eevee: Kill him...

Miles: O_O *runs for dear life*

*eventually he came to rest on a hilltop... trying to catch his breath...*

Miles: WHY IS EVERYTHING OUT TO KILL ME?! Why can't I just come across something friendly?

*something marches toward him...*

Miles: *notices* Oh Arceus... now what?

*the marching something, turns out to be a bunch of Teletubbies...*

Miles: Oh its just Teletubbies... maybe I can befriend them... *follows* Hi, I'm Miles! ^^

Teletubbie: *waves*

Miles: Wanna be friends? *reaches out to shake one's hand, but punches it instead* Oh I'm so sorry! *helps it up*

Head Teletubbie: *stares*

Miles: So... are we friends now?

Head Teletubbie: ...GET THAT MOTHER****ER!

Miles: *pales and runs for his life*

*soon there after hes being chased by everyone and thing he encountered, all wanting to kill him...*

Miles: SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! MOM! ASHIE! SERENA! ANYBODY!

*theres a very bright light shining up ahead...*

Miles: I'll take my chances! *jumps into the light*

*in the real world...*

Miles: *snaps awake in his mother's arms*

Delia: Are you alright, Miles?

Miles: No... I had the most awful nightmare...

Delia: Shhh... *hugs him close* You can tell me all about it...

Miles: Ok... well... *explains the dream*

*by the time he was done Ash and Serena were back home, turns out the school had early dismissal...*

Miles: And thats what happened...

Delia: There there... it was only a dream... but I know what'll make it all better...

Miles: W-what?

Delia: Some of my home made soup! I'll go make you some.

Miles: *sniffles* Th-thanks...

Delia: Anytime. You just lie down... *goes to make the soup*

Ash: *walks in* Hey little bro. How are you feeling?

Miles: Awful...

Ash: *frowns* Sorry to hear that...

Serena: *has a gift bag* We got you something, in hopes it'll cheer you up... *gives him the bag*

Miles: ? *opens it to find a Pansage doll and themed cupcake* Thanks... this makes me very happy... *hugs the doll close*

Ash: Pansage is your favorite Pokemon, so we got you a couple of things pertaining to it.

Serena: So you get some rest... *tucks him in and sets the doll close to him*

Miles: *snuggles close to it and drifts off to sleep*

Ash: *pets him* Sleep well, Miles... *leaves with Serena*

*_To Be Continued..._*


	5. Episode Four!

Episode Four: A Kitsune-napping!

_Its the weekend, and the family is out at the park for a picnic... though Ash and Serena were having alone time... leaving Miles and Delia alone..._

Miles: *streached out on the picnic blanket*

Delia: I think hes had enough.

Miles: *burps* I can't eat another bite...

*soon the ice cream truck theme plays*

Miles: *ears twitch* Ice cream!

Delia: *gives him some money* Why don't you go get a cone? I'll wait here.

Miles: Ok Mom! ^^ *runs over to the ice cream truck* Wow... so many to choose from...

Man: *notices; mentally* _Hmm... a young fox boy... he'll be easy pickings..._ *aloud* Hello, what can get for you?

Miles: I dunno...

Man: Why don't you get in the truck so you can see better?

Miles: Um... Mom told me not to get into trucks or cars...

Man: I'll show you how the music works.

Miles: *is getting nervous* N-no thanks...

Man: Ok, well how about some free ice cream?

Miles: I would like that!

Man: Then c'mon up! *opens the back truck door*

Miles: *mentally* _Maybe Mom won't mind... _*gets in the truck*

Man: *mentally* _Gotcha... _*closes and locks the door*

Miles: *in the ice cream and doesn't notice* I can have as much as I want?

Man: Yeah kid, knock yourself out. *drives the truck off*

Ash: *notices the truck* I bet Miles got some. He loves ice cream.

Serena: He loves any kind of food.

Ash: *looks at the sky* Its getting late... lets head back, pack up, and go home.

Serena: Alright.

*so they head back... but find that Miles hasn't returned and Delia looking worried...*

Ash: Mom, whats wrong?

Delia: Miles hasn't come back yet... and its been forty-five minutes...

Ash: We saw the ice cream truck leave not too long ago.

Serena: *something clicks* The driver seemed to speed off... like he was getting away.

Delia: You don't think...?

Ash: *puts two and two together* We gotta call the police... cause if I got the story right, while we were gone, Mom gave Miles some money for the ice cream... and knowing his current mindset was lured into the truck, say for free ice cream, and the driver made his move by locking the door and driving off...

Serena: Oh no...

Delia: My puppy...

Ash: C'mon we gotta file a report at the police station!

*they head off, however meanwhile... the truck finally came to a stop...*

Miles: *feels the truck stop* Oh? Where are we?

Man: *grabs Miles by the scruff* You're coming with me!

Miles: Hey let of me! Mom! Ashie! Serena!

Man: Shut up! *ties a bandana around his mouth*

Miles: *muffled shouting*

Man: *ties him to a chair* Now lets see who you belong to so we can get a ransom... *notices the collar and the number on it* Alright... _Miles_... *calls the number*

Miles: *struggles around*

*back at the Roost...*

Delia: *weeping*

Ash: I should've went with him... otherwise this wouldn't have happened...

*soon the phone rings...*

Policeman: *signals Delia to pick up while they record*

Delia: *nods and answers* Hello?

Man: Yean I want two grand put in the trashcan on the corner and no cops... or else... *holds the phone by Miles*

Miles: *whimpering loudly*

Delia: *breaks down*

Ash: *takes the phone* Listen you... if you dare hurt my little brother I'll-

Man: *cuts him off* You'll what?! Don't forget _I_ have him hostage and if I don't get my money, you'll never see him again! *hangs up*

Serena: Poor Miles... what are we gonna do?

Ash: I say we _give_ him what he wants...

Deila: Ash are you crazy?! Thats what he'll be exspecting!

Serena: *catches on* Wait Mrs. Ketchum, let him give the kidnapper what he wants.

Delia: Et tu, Serena? No one cares about getting my precious puppy back! *goes to cry her eyes out*

Ash: *goes to make a bomb in his lab* Hang on Miles... we'll get you back...

*meanwhile...*

Thug: *comes in and notices Miles* Whos the kid?

Man: Hes our hostage. His big brother tried to be tough by threatening me, but I told him that if i don't get what I want, I will kill the fox...

Thug: Ohhh you know on those tvs in the windows, they had an Amber Alert out on him.

Man: Hehehe...

Miles: *belly grumbles*

Thug: *hears it* Did you feed him?

Man: No, why would I feed him? Let him go hungry.

Miles: *whimpers*

Man: Hey shut up...

Thug: *goes to put the food up*

Man: *pokes his belly* So you're hungry huh...

Miles: *nods*

Man: Well... *takes the bandana off and puts a mouth mask over his mouth which is hooked up to a rather large vat of ice cream* Bon apitite... *turns it on*

Miles: *eyes widen as the ice cream starts to fill him up*

Man: *watching* Once this is gone, next we ought to try some cake...

*his belly soon starts to take on a circular shape as more ice cream is put into it*

Man: Don't take this personally, I just need somewhere to put all this frozen goodness, and it would be a shame to just throw it all away...

Miles: *starts crying cause of the pain*

Thug: *notices* You're gonna kill him!

Man: So? Hes not my problem.

Thug: Dude we can go to jail for first degree murder!

Man: Not if we get rid of the body and flee first.

*soon theres a knock on the door...*

Thug: Now who can that be? *answers it to find the police there with guns* ...

Policeman: Wheres the boy?

Man: Cheeze it! Its the fuzz! *tries to run but is shot*

Ash: *comes in* Aw man, and I wanted to use this...

Serena: *frees Miles whos not talking* You ok?

Miles: ...

Serena: *is worried* Ash, hes not talking...

Ash: *goes over and notices a streak of blood coming outta the corner of his mouth* Oh no...

Man: *in handcuffs* Heh... I say the ice cream shut him up... for good...

Ash: What are you- *notices that his bros' belly is very bloated and gets a sinking feeling* No...

Serena: What is it?!

Ash: We need to get him to the hospital, pronto!

Policeman: We'll take you! Get in the car!

*they get in the car and Ash calls Delia to meet them there... however Ash left the bomb behind and it set off destroying the house and truck...*

_What will happen to Miles after the doctors look him over? Will it be good or bad? Stay tuned..._

BONUS: who ever can guess whats wrong with Miles before the next chapter/episode comes out gets a cake!


End file.
